The funding of the application will yield safety and efficacy data on a new combination cancer therapy for leukemia and lymphomas. Monoclonal antibodies (mAbs) have emerged as a class of novel oncology therapeutics. We are developing a molecule that can improve the therapeutic effects of mAbs by: 1) increasing the sensitivity of cancers to treatment 2) unmasking resistant cancers so they again become sensitized and 3) potentially allowing treatment of cancers that have become refractory to therapy. This project will move a clinical candidate forward for future testing in humans. The public health implications of dose-sparing and cost reduction for mAb therapy, improved outcomes in cancer and making a new therapy available for previously resistant cancers are significant. The immediate goal of the research is to collect data to enable an Investigational New Drug (IND) filing on a combination therapy for lymphoma. Our consultant at the University of Washington has collected a significant body of information supporting the superiority of the combination of depleting CD46 on the cell surface with antibody therapy in blood cancers Our long-term goal is to translate the technology from research bench to clinical bedside leading to enhancement of monoclonal antibody (mAb) therapy. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Although monoclonal antibody therapy can be an effective way to treat cancer, further progress is needed to increase therapeutic success. We intend to enhance cancer therapy to improve treatment worldwide.